The fabrication of a semiconductor device involves a plurality of discrete and complex processes. One such process may be an etch process, where material is removed from the workpiece. Another process may be a deposition process, wherein material is deposited on the workpiece. Yet another process may be an ion implantation process where ions are implanted into the workpiece.
To direct the ions along the desired path, a system with electrically biased components, such as electrodes, is used. Some of these electrodes are maintained at relatively high voltages. These electrodes may be disposed proximate to other components which may be at a very different voltage. This difference in voltage between nearby components may cause arcing or a glitch in the power supply to occur. These glitches may lead to defects or degraded performance in the workpieces being processed.
Understanding the cause of these glitches may be useful in correcting systemic problems. Thus, recording the events that immediately preceded and proceeded the glitch may be instrumental in diagnosing the system.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there was a system and method for monitoring glitches and recording information that occurs immediately preceding and proceeding the glitch event. Further, it would be advantageous if the amplitude and duration of the glitch to be detected can be varied. Additionally, it would be advantageous if this information can be provided to a control system to analyze the information.